Friends First
by crimebuff
Summary: Sara becomes distraught by a case and Greg comforts her. Their relationship changes and they begin spending a lot of time together.
1. Chapter 1

**Friends First**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this new GregSara fic. Spoilers for No Humans Involved and Nesting Dolls.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

Sara sat in the locker room with her head in her hands. Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she recalled every minute of the last case. Devon Malton and his brothers, Kevin and Raymond, were just more forgotten children abandoned by the foster care system. Only in this case, one little boy lost his life and two almost did. Life isn't fair to come people. Devon was only five, he should have been able to grow up happy, not shoved in a trash can!

Suddenly someone came into the room. Sara wiped her eyes quickly and lifted her head. It was Greg.

"Hey Sara," he greeted her cheerfully, in a way Sara couldn't understand after a case like this. Greg then noticed Sara had been crying and sat down beside her. "Case tough on you Sar," he asked quietly, putting his arm around her.

"You have no idea," Sara whispered, her voice cracking as she tried to hold back her tears. She looked at him and asked, "how come you're fine?"

"Well," Greg started, unused to this side of Sara. "We got the bad guy, or girl really, and two little boys are safe." He could see this didn't really help Sara. "How come you're so upset?" He smiled at her, "You usually just move on to the next case, no problem."

Sara was quiet for a few minutes, trying to decide whether to tell Greg or not. No one in the lab knew, not even Grissom, but Greg was being so supportive, and sweet.

"You sure you want to know?" Sara asked quietly. Greg nodded, although he was now a little nervous.

"I was put in foster care when I was ten," Sara whispered, looking down at her hands.

"Why?" Greg asked surprised at what Sara was telling him. She looked at him with a look in he eyes he'd never seen before, shame.

"My parents fought all the time. I spent so much time in the Emergency Roo watching my mom get patched up from the beatings my father gave her. I thought that was the way everyone lived." Sara was no longer crying, only staring at the lockers blankly. "One day, my mom decided she had enough, so she stabbed him to death."

Greg tried to absorb what Sara was telling him, when she looked at him.

"Do you think there's a murder gene?" Greg didn't say anything only pulled her into his arms. Sara started sobbing and they just sat in the locker room for what seemed like hours until Sara's sobs quieted.

"Come on," Greg said standing and pulling Sara to her feet. "Let's get out of here." Sara grabbed her bag and followed him, never letting go of the death grip she had on his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Friends First**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews.

By the way, this story is not a sequel to Finally Time.

I'm sorry this chapter is so short, please update.

Chapter 2:

Greg led Sara to his car and they got in. They drove in silence for awhile until Greg asked, "do you want me to take you home?" Sara looked at him shaking her head.

"I don't want to be alone," she whispered. Greg nodded and headed to his apartment. Once they arrived, Greg led Sara inside to his apartment.

"Make yourself at home," Greg offered. "I'm going to go change." He looked down in disgust at his work clothes. Even since he'd become a CSI, he had been forced to change his wardrobe at work.

Sara smiled as he left the room and looked around the apartment. It surprised Sara how clean it was, for a bachelor's place. The living room, where Sara was standing, was open and connected to the kitchen and dining room. Sara expected the hall Greg went down led to his bedroom and the bathroom, perhaps a spare room. The apartment was undeniably Greg's style, very colourful. Of course he had a huge collection of CD's beside his TV, with an amazing sound system.

She sat down on the leather couch in the living room to wait for Greg to come back. Sara kicked her shoes off and curled her legs up on the couch, resting her head on the armrest.

Greg came back into the room a few minutes later dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Sara do you want...?" he paused and looked at the scene in front of him. Sara had fallen asleep curled up on the couch. He smiled and grabbed the throw off the back of the easy chair. Greg covered Sara with the blanket and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Sleep well Sara," he whispered and headed off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Friends First

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Author's Note: I hope you like it. Please review.

Chapter 3:

When Greg woke up later that day for shift, Sara was still asleep. He knew Sara was working tonight but didn't want to wake her. Suddenly his cell started ringing. Greg scrambled to find it before Sara woke up.

"Sanders," he answered when he found it in his coat pocket.

"Greg. It's Grissom. I need you as soon as possible."

"Alright. I'll be there in about 30 minutes," Greg replied, and he hung up the phone. He turned around and found Sara looking at him.

"Hey," Greg said quietly kneeling beside the couch. "Did you sleep well?"

Sara nodded still a little confused to be waking up on Greg's couch. It was nice though, until her phone began to ring.

"Sidle," she answered.

"I need you here," Grissom said without greeting her.

"You know what Grissom, I can't come in today," Sara smiled at the shocked expression on Greg's face. "I'm going to take a sick day."

"Are you okay?" Grissom asked a little worried. Sara rarely took days off.

"I will be. The last case was a bit to much for me to handle, I guess," Sara supplied as her answer.

"Okay. If you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me," Grissom offered.

"Thanks Gris, but I've already got someone," Sara smiled at Greg who had gone to make coffee. "I'll see you next shift." She hung up the phone and set her feet on the ground.

"Don't get up," Greg ordered, bringing her a glass of water. "Coffee will be ready in a few minutes," he said sitting down beside her.

"Thanks," she took a drink. "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"Don't worry about it," Greg grinned nudging her with his elbow. "You're cute when you're asleep."

"As opposed to when I'm awake," Sara teased him.

"Of course you're cute when you're awake... I'm mean... uh," Greg fumbled trying to explain himself.

"I'm kidding Greg," she said putting her hand on his knee. Greg smiled back, enjoying the companionship.

"I guess I should be going so you can get ready for work," Sara said regretfully.

"You could stay if you want," Greg offered, "and I get back, we can talk. Only if you want though."

Sara smiled at Greg's nervousness and generosity. "I'd like that."

"Really," Greg said surprised, but extremely happy.

"Ya," Sara laughed, "I'll even cook dinner."

"Awesome." Greg looked at the clock and jumped up. "I guess I'll go get ready. TV remote is up there if you want it," he pointed at the top of the television.

Greg got ready in record time, grabbing a bagel and his phone as he ran out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Friends First**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. Please review.

Chapter 4:

"Assignments," Grissom announced once everyone had gathered in the lab.

"Where's Sara?" Nick asked.

"She took a sick day," Grissom said and whole team went silent.

"Seriously?" Warrick asked.

"Yes," Grissom sounded exasperated now. "Now, Catherine you've got a DB on the strip. Nick, robbery assault at the Bellagio. Warrick, Greg, you two are with me, double homicide in Henderson."

The group dispersed, all but Greg, still surprised about Sara's absence.

"Greg! Get some pictures of this footprint," Warrick called to him a little while after they'd arrived at the scene.

"You didn't seem surprised about Sara taking the shift off," Warrick said off hand once Greg came over.

"We worked the last case together and it was hard on her," Greg supplied giving Warrick little of what he wanted.

"Maybe I should call and check in on her," Warrick proposed, "or go see her after shift."

"You could," Greg agreed still giving nothing away. Warrick sighed and went to see if there were more prints. Greg smiled to himself and snapped a few more shots. Suddenly his cell phone rang.

"Sanders," he picked it up.

"Greg?" Grissom questioned.

"Ya," Greg replied.

"Why are you on Sara's phone?" Grissom asked.

"What?" Greg was confused. He tried to remember leaving that morning. Both his and Sara's phones had been sitting on the table. He must have grabbed Sara's by accident.

"Greg?"

"We must have accidentally switched them at work yesterday," Greg lied smoothly. "Why are you calling Sara anyway?"

"I was going to ask her to come in," Grissom said a little guiltily.

"Don't," Greg said. "She needs the time off. You have no idea how hard the last case was on her."

"Alright Greg," Grissom agreed.

"Bye Griss," Greg hung up his, Sara's, phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Friends First**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: I hope you all like this chapter. Please review.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Greg opened his apartment door, at the end of shift, and was assaulted by the smell of dinner.

"Hey Greg," Sara called from the kitchen.

"Hi," Greg greeted her, walking towards the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Sara said coming out from behind the kitchen island. She handed him a glass of wine and said, "I hope you don't mind, my work clothes were dirty," gesturing towards her clothes. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of his boxers.

Sara put a finger under her chin ans pushed his mouth closed. She whispered, "didn't your mother teach you not to stare?" She laughed when Greg blushed at her comment. Sara turned and went to sit on the couch. Greg snapped back to reality and sat down beside her.

"I don't mind," he commented, referring to her earlier question. "I'm glad you were comfortable enough here to get them." Sara smiled back at him and reached over to grab his hand.

"I really appreciate you letting me stay here," Sara thanked him. "I didn't want to be alone."

"Hey that's what friends are for," Greg grinned. "Besides you're cooking me dinner in a pair of my boxer shorts. It's better than any date I could have come up with," he joked. He was rewarded with a slap on the back of the head. "Okay. Truce," he put his hands up in surrender.

A bell rang in the kitchen and Sara got up to get the food. Greg rose from the couch and went to the kitchen.

"Out," Sara ordered him. "Sit down at the table."

Sara brought out dinner and they sat down to eat. They talked about their days: Greg told her about the case and the phone incident, and Sara told him how nothing is on at night or early morning, as they ate their dinner.

"Sara that was amazing," Greg complimented her. "I didn't know you cooked."

"Cookbooks are a girl's best friend," she joked. They both laughed, until Greg started yawning.

"I guess I should head home to let you sleep," Sara said regretfully, getting up and beginning to clear the table.

"You know," Greg offered, "you could stay here again. I'll drive you home before shift to change and then go in together. You're car is still at work, anyway," he reminded her.

"You wouldn't mind?" Sara asked hopefully.

"Not at all," he replied.

"Okay," Sara smiled. "How about you wash, I dry," she gestured towards the dishes.

"Deal," Greg agreed.

As they washed the dishes, they talked about everything: their childhoods, work, their hopes and dreams. It didn't seem like any time had passed when they were done.

"You want to watch a movie?" Greg asked.

"I thought you were tired," Sara joked. "What do you have?"

"I don't know," Greg shrugged. "They're under the TV. Pick one while I go change."

Sara looked under the TV and found a huge collection. "No wonder he doesn't know what he has," she muttered to herself.

When Greg came back out, Sara was sitting on the couch with the movie ready to go.

"So what are we watching?" Greg asked as he flopped down on the couch beside her, dressed in track pants and a t-shirt.

"National Treasure," Sara replied.

"Awesome," he yawned and put his arms around Sara's shoulders.

"Trying to get lucky," Sara glanced at him slyly.

"I already am," he commented squeezing her shoulders. This time Sara blushed as they settled in to watch the movie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Friends First**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Thank you for all the great reviews for the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Chapter 6:

Greg slowly woke up hearing his alarm clock beeping, although it seemed a lot quieter than usual. He opened his eyes to find himself in the living room on the couch with SARA! Greg shook his head a few times trying to bring himself out of the haze sleep brought. He glanced at his watch. He'd have to get up now, if they'd have time to go to Sara's apartment first and still make it to work on time.

"Wake up sleepy head," Greg whispered nudging the sleeping Sara at his side. Sara moaned and buried her head in Greg's shoulder.

"Go away," she mumbled.

"Come on, we have to get ready," Greg encouraged her to get up.

"Fine," Sara grumbled, rolling off the couch onto the floor, rather hard. "Ow."

"You okay?" Greg asked as he sat up.

"Excellent," she said sarcastically, sitting up. "Help me up," Sara raised her hands for Greg to pull her up.

He stands and pulls her off the ground. "Let's eat," Greg offered, "I'll cook this time."

After a breakfast of omelets, vegetarian of course, and Greg had finished getting ready, they headed over to Sara's apartment.

"Come on in," Sara held the door open for him once she found her keys. "I'll be ready as fast as I can." She pointed at the couch in front of the TV, "make yourself at home."

Greg sat on the couch and gazed around Sara's apartment. It was very Sara, and was set up much like his own apartment. The main room was split up into the kitchen, dining room and living room, with a hall leading to the bedrooms and bathroom.

He grabbed the remote control and flipped on the TV to find something to watch while he waited for Sara.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Sara came out ready to go and found Greg dozing on the couch. "Come on Greg," she pulled him off the couch, "We don't want to be late."

"Fine," Greg grumbled. "I don't remember you wanting to get up this morning, either."

"Maybe not," Sara laughed. Greg suddenly got a mischievous look in his eyes. "Greg don't," Sara backed up as Greg advanced on her. She squealed as Greg tackled her to the ground. He began tickling her as she tried to wiggle herself free from underneath him, as he was straddling her. At least they had landed on the carpet instead of the hardwood floor.

"Do you surrender?" Greg asked her, not letting up on the tickling. Sara nodded her head not able to talk through her laughing.

"I'll let you go if you promise to do one thing," Greg grinned at her as he stopped tickling her, but didn't get off of her.

"What do you want?" Sara asked breathlessly from both the activity and her present position.

"I want," Greg' voice dropped to a whisper, "you to kiss me."

Sara stared at him for a few minutes making Greg squirm and regret his request.

"Never mind Sara," he said getting off of her and helping her to her feet. "I was only kidding."

Instead of commenting, Sara leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. She pulled back and smiled at the shocked expression on Greg's face that soon turned to bliss.

"We should probably go," Sara suggested softly.

"What?" Greg snapped back to reality. "Ya I guess we should."

They headed to work, neither regretting what had happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Friends First**

Disclaimer: I don't know anything.

Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope I will be able to update soon, but school is getting busy.

* * *

Chapter 7:

"Hey Sara," Nick's voice echoed in the locker room when Greg and Sara went in. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, coming over to hug her.

"Ya, I'm fine," Sara was touched by his concern, "just needed a day off."

"Sara, you're back," Warrick exclaimed and hugged her as he came in the locker room. "It was weird without you."

"Thanks, I think," she laughed. They headed to meet the rest of their group to get their assignments.

* * *

"There are no new cases yet, so go back to last shifts work," Grissom ordered as they walked past his office. They started to leave when Grissom called, "Sara, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"See you guys later," Sara said turning back to Grissom.

"Have a seat," Grissom offered shutting the door. Sara sat looking around uncomfortably. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Sara looked towards him and shook her head. "I've already talked enough."

"With Greg?" Grissom questioned. Sara nodded and waited for the question she was sure was coming.

"Are you and Greg dating?" Grissom asked, unsure if he should be asking this question. He knew right away that it wasn't, as Sara grew angry.

"Why?" she almost yelled. "It's not against any rules." Sara closed her eyes and breathed deeply trying to calm down before she spoke again. "At this point," Sara said quietly, not looking at him, "no we are not. But he's being my friend..." Sara's voice cracked as she struggled to regain control. She stood up and whispered, "I have to go." She walked quickly out of the room and Grissom let her go.

* * *

Greg looked up from the blood stained sheets he was processing as he heard someone enter the layout room. It was Sara, looking very upset. Greg rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"What happened?" Greg asked, ready to strangle Grissom if he did anything to hurt her.

"Nothing,"Sara whispered. "I'm just overreacting."

"Are you sure?" Greg asked.

"Ya," Sara smiled. "So what are you working on?"

Greg could see the discussion was over, so he explained what he was doing for the case.

The rest of the shift just flew by and soon it was time to head out. Greg and Sara were in the locker room getting ready to leave when Sara broke the silence.

"Do you think I could stay at your place again?" Sara mumbled shyly.

"Sure," Greg exclaimed happily. "Do you want to drive your car to your place and pick up some clothes and stuff. I can follow you and then take you to my place."

"Great," Sara smiled.

"Great," Greg repeated. "Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Friends First**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this new GregSara fic. Spoilers for No Humans Involved and Nesting Dolls.

I'm sorry it took so long to update. School has been absolutely crazy. I'll try to update a couple times during the break. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 8:

Over the next couple months, Greg and Sara spent much of their free time together. Sara stayed at Greg's apartment usually four nights a week and most of her stuff was at his place. They still weren't dating but their friendship grew each passing day, until the one day that it changed forever.

* * *

The shift began like any normal shift. Cases were handed out at the beginning of shift and Grissom and Sara went off to their case at the state mental institution.

Greg continued with the case he had been working on with Nick from the last shift. The day went normal, Sara didn't come to his apartment that day, he didn't even think that she had gone home at all. Probably pulled a double shift.

The next night he went into work and found out Sara and Grissom had gone back to the institution. He helped Mia with a backup in the DNA lab since no new cases had come in and his case was closed.

Around 3:00am, Greg was sitting in the break room drinking a cup of his Blue Hawaiian Coffee and he felt something. He felt fear but not for himself. For Sara! Greg jumped out of his chair and ran around the lab, looking to see if Sara had returned yet. She hadn't.

He grabbed his cell and dialled her number, but only got the answering machine. Greg grew more worried and decided to call the institution. He got the number from the receptionist and went into the locker room to call in private.

The receptionist at the institution answered on the second ring and Greg asked about the CSI's working there.

"I'm sorry, we can't give out any information on business here," the receptionist answered cryptically.

"Please," Greg asked, but he could tell she wouldn't without some incentive. "One of the CSI's, she is my wife," he lied. "I think something is wrong with her."

"Oh," the woman seemed surprised and then worried.

"What?" Greg's voice rose, "has something to her?"

"I'm sorry," she said apologetically, "I can't give out that information."

"Please," Greg begged his worry growing.

The receptionist lowered her voice and whispered, "she has been attacked by one of the inmates."

Greg dropped onto the bench and almost let the phone fall.

"Sir, sir?" the receptionist asked worriedly.

"Is she alright?" Greg shouted into the phone.

"She is unhurt," the receptionist replied and Greg breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," Greg said gratefully and hung up the phone. He stared at the floor, trying not to rush out of the building at once. He would have to wait at the lab until Sara returned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Friends First**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this new GregSara fic. Spoilers for No Humans Involved and Nesting Dolls. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I'll to update soon.

Chapter 9:

Sara walked into the lab a few hours later, she looked around her for Greg, but couldn't find him.

"Sara, why don't you head home," Grissom suggested. "Come back after you've had a rest." When Sara didn't answer, Grissom put his hand on her shoulder looked at her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Sara said distractedly, still looking for Greg. "I'm just trying to find Greg."

Grissom gazed at Sara strangely, but she didn't notice. "Why don't you ask Nick?" he suggested, pointing at Nick who was walking own the hall.

"Thanks Gris," Sara smiled at him, and raced after Nick.

"Hey Nick," Sara ran up beside him.

"Hey Sara," Nick smiled at him. "Are you okay?"

"Why?" Sara asked not saying anything of what happened earlier.

"Greg has been running around all night, asking if you were back yet, so I just assumed something had happened," Nick said casually.

"Oh," Sara was confused at Greg's worry. "Have you seen Greg?"

"Ya I think he was helping Mia in the lab, a little while ago," Nick suggested.

"Thanks Nicky," Sara ran off towards the DNA lab.

* * *

Sara rushed into the lab, but it was only Mia sitting at the microscope.

"Hey Sara," Mia said.

"Hey Mia, have you seen Greg?" Sara asked.

"Ya. Actually, he just went looking for you," Mia pointed down the hall, "that way."

"Thanks Mia," Sara went out of the lab dejectedly, thinking she would never find Greg.

"Sara!" a relieved voice behind her exclaimed. Sara spun around and saw Greg standing in the hall. "I've been waiting for you to come back all night," he smiled.

Sara smiled at him and then burst into tears. She walked into Greg's open arms and sobbed onto his shoulder.

"Shhh," Greg whispered soothingly. "Everything is going to be fine." He glanced around and saw a lot of the other lab technicians watching them curiously.

"Greg." Greg looked behind him and saw Grissom coming. "Take Sara home." Greg nodded at him and led the crying Sara out of the lab.


	10. Chapter 10

**Friends First**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this new GregSara fic. Spoilers for No Humans Involved and Nesting Dolls. This is the end, I hope you all like it.

* * *

Chapter 10:

Greg opened the door and let Sara into the apartment. She had quit crying about halfway home and had sat silently for the rest of the car ride. Greg was getting worried about her.

"Why don't you sit down Sara?" Greg offered. Sara shuffled over to the couch and collapsed on it. Greg sat down beside her and covered her hand with his.

They sat in silence until Sara asked Greg a question. "How did you know something had happened to me?"

Greg blushed, "I had a feeling something bad had happened, so I called the institution. I pretended you were my wife," Sara smiled at him, "and they told me you had been attacked. I almost dropped the phone."

"So you just knew something had happened?" Sara asked incredulously.

"Ya," Greg mumbled. "Is that stupid?"

"No," Sara whispered leaning closer to him. "I think it's very sweet." Greg smiled back at her, wishing that he could just lean a bit farther and kiss her, but it didn't seem like the right moment after what had happened that day.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Greg asked apologetically, not really wanting to bring up this topic.

"Greg, don't worry too much," Sara tried to reassure him. "I'm fine now that I am with you," she said leaning back into his arms.

"I was so worried about you," Greg admitted tightening his arms around her.

"You know, when I saw Grissom standing in he window, trying to get in, I really wished it was you." She twisted around so that she was looking him in the eyes. "I was so scared that I would never see you again." Tears began to form in her eyes, one ran down her cheek.

Greg wiped the tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I'll always be here for you Sara," he whispered, "I'll never leave you." He leaned down and gently kissed her lips. He snaked his hand behind her neck and pulled Sara closer. A soft moan escaped her lips as Greg pulled back to catch his breath.

Sara put her head on his chest, breathing deep. "Sara?" Greg whispered uncertainly, "are you upset?"

Sara lifted her head and looked deep into his eyes, "never. I've got to say, I've been waiting for you to do that for awhile." She laughed as Greg's face grew to a lovely shade of tomato red.

"Have you really," he joked slyly, tickling her sides.

"Greg!" Sara squealed. "Stop... stop it," Sara could hardly get a word out from laughing so hard. Greg did as she asked, although he did pull her closer.

"I love you Sara Sidle," Greg whispered kissing her again. Sara put her arms around his neck, kissing him harder.

"I love you too Greg Sanders," Sara whispered when she pulled back. They kissed again and again.

_Epilogue:_

"_I love you Greg Sanders," Sara whispered._

"_I love you Sara Sanders," Greg grinned at her. "Happy First Anniversary."_

"_I have a surprise for you Greg," Sara smiled at him. She lowered her voice and put his hand on her stomach, "I'm pregnant."_

**The End**


End file.
